Hallelijuah: the continuation
by ScotlanXX
Summary: Some how everything is going to fall into place, if time flew like a dove...then may god let me fly faster then i'm falling in love.-This is a continuation of nickjoekevinrox oringinally written fanfic. Chapters after 8 are mine.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**"Hallelijuah"**

Originally written by NickJoeKevinRox

Chapter's 1-8 are written by NickJoeKevinRox, the rest are written by myself.

I am putting her story on my page, so its going two chapters at a time.

After the fouth page, it goes into my chapters.

I'll do the best I can for them.

Thank you so much.

-Nikki-

**Chapter 1**

"_Nick!" I said chasing a five year old Nick around his backyard. He ran all the way over to the tree they had and started to climb it._

"_Nick…come down!" I yelled worried. "You'll get hurt._

"_No I won't! I'm big enough to not get hurt!" He yelled down from the second branch._

_I turned around and saw an eight year old Joe and a ten year old Kevin coming out of their house talking._

"_Joey, Kevin…Nick's not listening to me." I said crossing my arms across my body._

"_What won't he listen to?" Kevin asked looking up at Nick in the tree playing with the leaves in the tree he had picked out._

"_I told him to get down because I thought he would get hurt but all he said was that he was too big to get hurt." I said sticking my tongue out at Nick who seemed not to pay any attention._

"_Nick…get down." Kevin said walking over to the tree. I walked over beside Kevin crossing my arms with attitude._

"_But I don't want to play with Hailey today." He said looking at me with disgust. "she's ruining my fun." He said then getting down the tree._

_He walked over to me and pushed me down._

"_Ow…that hurt!" I said looking at my hands._

"_Well then maybe you should let me climb MY tree." He said waling over to Joe._

_(End Of Flashback)_

"Nick!" I yelled as I walked into their house. Their parents are gone for a month and I'm staying with them to make sure they don't get into any kind of trouble.

I'm Hailey Adams. I'm 15 years old and friends with Nick, Joe, and Kevin. We live in Wyckoff, New Jersey. I'm an only child but Nick, Joe, and Kevin…oh and Frankie…are like my brothers I never had. We've known each other our whole lives. I've never really thought of them as anything else.

Joe is really funny and protective. Kevin is also funny but not as much as Joe and he's a cool person to hang with. Nick…well he's usually mean to me but he's gotten quieter over the years. Well back to the story.

I walked up the stairs to be almost knocked over by Kevin…luckily he caught me in time.

"Hey Kevin." I said still in his arms.

"Hey Hailey…oh…I'm sorry." He said blushing and letting me out of his arms.

"Oh…it's okay." I said smiling. "Where's Nick?" I asked looking around.

"He's in his room." He said smiling. He was planning something.

"Hey Nicky!" I said as I walked into his room.

"Don't call me that!" he said as he lightly pushed my arm. He could be mean but he wasn't ever going to actually hurt me.

"So…what was up with Kevin? He was all like blushing and smiling really wide." I said mocking Kevin's facial expressions.

"I'm not sure." Nick said not looking up from his video game he was playing.

I looked around the room when I heard singing, "Nick…is Joe singing?" I asked still looking around the room.

"Yeah. He's writing a new song" He said still not making eye contact

"Okay Nick…since you're so boring I'll just go to see Joe." I said walking out of his room and into Joe's room which was right next door to Nick's

"Hey Joe. Writing?" I asked as I flopped onto his bed.

"Oh…hey Hailey…yeah just writing." He said closing the book he was writing in.

"Can I see what you were writing?" I asked trying to take the book away from him.

"Ugh…no Hailey." He said as we were wrestling to try to get the book away from the other.

"Okay…then…I'll…have to…tickle you." I said as I started to tickle him.

"Haha…stop…ha ha!" he said as I tickled him.

I reached over and took the book away and ran to the other side of the bedroom.

I opened the book and started to read:

She's an underdog Lives next door to me She's always heard you won't amount to anything And it kills me to watch the agony beyond her eyes Tragic the way people pass her by But now I realize _Chorus_That everyone sees her But nobody knows her She screams in her pillow For a better tomorrow She hates it But she takes it Watch out for that girl One day she may change the world She's original Never trying to fit in She's got a way to always go Against the grain Oh yea! Someday they'll see how beautiful she really is I know that last will be the first The tables gonna turn cause... _Chorus_That everyone sees her But nobody knows her She screams in her pillow For a better tomorrow She hates it But she fakes it Watch out for that girl One day she may change the world Maybe she'll be in a movie Maybe she'll be in a song Better pay her some attention Before she's gone

I closed the book and looked up at Joe who was blushing…I didn't know he could write.

"Joe…that was awesome!" I said as I started to smile. "Are you done writing it?" I asked out of confusion.

"No…it's not done yet." He said as he took the book from my hands.

"Here…I brought my guitar so we can write more…but with music." I said going out into the hall and getting my guitar.

"Okay…show me how it goes." I said as I handed him the guitar.

He started to play and sing. He was amazing! I've never really heard him sing before…but he was great! He finished the part he wrote and looked up.

"So…" He said looking for my opinion.

"It was amazing!" I said. "Do you think I could try singing it?" I asked really wanting to see if I could.

"Okay…are you sure?" He asked unsure of my voice. I've never really sung for anyone.

"Yup…okay start playing." I said as he started to strum the guitar.

She's an underdog Lives next door to me She's always heard you won't amount to anything And it kills me to watch the agony beyond her eyes Tragic the way people pass her by But now I realize _Chorus_That everyone sees her But nobody knows her She screams in her pillow For a better tomorrow She hates it But she takes it Watch out for that girl One day she may change the world She's original Never trying to fit in She's got a way to always go Against the grain Oh yea! Someday they'll see how awesome she really is I know that last will be the first The tables gonna turn cause... _Chorus_That everyone sees her But nobody knows her She screams in her pillow For a better tomorrow She hates it But she fakes it Watch out for that girl One day she may change the world Maybe she'll be in a movie Maybe she'll be in a song Better pay her some attention Before she's gone

I finished the song and his jaw droped.

"Oh my…Kevin! Nick! Get in here!" He yelled out into the hallway.

"Joseph…what's wrong?" Kevin asked as him and Nick came into the room.

"Nothing…hear Hailey sing." He whispered the last part into their ears.

"Why?" Nick asked Joe in confusion.

"Because…I have an idea." Joe said still talking to his brothers.

--Pagebreak--

**Chapter 2**

"Joe…what are you up to now?" I asked looking up at him with his brothers.

"Um…sing for Nick and Kevin." Joe said sitting back down and getting the guitar again.

"Um…okay." I said picking up the lyrics again.

She's an underdog Lives next door to me She's always heard you won't amount to anything And it kills me to watch the agony beyond her eyes Tragic the way people pass her by But now I realize _Chorus_That everyone sees her But nobody knows her She screams in her pillow For a better tomorrow She hates it But she takes it Watch out for that girl One day she may change the world She's original Never trying to fit in She's got a way to always go Against the grain Oh yea! Someday they'll see how awesome she really is I know that last will be the first The tables gonna turn cause... _Chorus_That everyone sees her But nobody knows her She screams in her pillow For a better tomorrow She hates it But she fakes it Watch out for that girl One day she may change the world Maybe she'll be in a movie Maybe she'll be in a song Better pay her some attention Before she's gone

**((Kevin's POV))**

When I heard Hailey sing I kinda fell in love…I don't know but I did. She has an amazing voice. I thought I would never say that because I always had thought of her as a younger sister up until my 20th birthday. I wonder if Nick and Joe feel the same.

"Wow…Hailey that was amazing!" I said as I went over to her and gave her a hug.

"Um…thanks…Kevin." She said before I realized what I was doing and let go.

"Well…isn't she amazing Nick?" Joe asked while everyone looked over to Nick.

"Well…I guess she's pretty good." He said with an angry face. What's wrong with him?

"Hey guys I'm going to go out to get some lunch…anyone wanna come?" Hailey asked looking from me to Nick to Joe and back to me.

"I'm fine." Joe said tuning his guitar.

"I've gotta go do something." Nick said walking over to his room.

"Well I'll go." I said looking at Hailey.

"Okay." Hailey said with a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks for coming with me…I need someone to drive me." She said with a giggle. Wow even her giggle is amazing.

"Well anything for you, Hailey." I said as I put my arm around her shoulders.

**((Hailey's POV))**

When Kevin put his arm around me I felt a tingle go down my spine. I think I kinda like him. But he probably doesn't like me back. I mean, come on…he's like five years older than me! He would never go out with a 15 year old. Well…he has gone out with a 17 year old like a couple months ago.

"Okay…so where are we going?" Kevin asked looking over to me.

"I don't know…where ever you want to go I guess." I said looking for my Taylor swift c.d.

"Okay. And do we have to listen to that?" Kevin asked. He's not a huge fan of country music.

"Yes…and don't whine!" I said putting the c.d. in and turing it to "Mary's Song (Oh My, My, My)".

She said, I was seven and you were nineI looked at you like the stars that shinedIn the sky, the pretty lightsAnd our daddies used to joke about the two of usGrowing up and falling in love and our mamas smiledAnd rolled their eyes and said oh my, my, my

I started to sing when out of the corner of my eye I saw Kevin smiling. I stopped and said, "I thought you didn't like country music!"

"Well…when your singing it, it sounds better." He said blushing.

"Oh…so where are we going?" I asked getting of the subject. I had a slight feeling he liked me…but I wasn't sure.

"We are going to In-And-Out." He said looking out to the road and smiling.

"What are you all happy about?" I asked staring at him.

"Oh…nothing." He said looking away.

"You are such a liar! Tell me…please." I asked giving him puppy eyes.

"No…o…okay! Hailey…I, I really like you." He said blushing like crazy.

"_Hey Hailey." Kevin said as he sat down next to me on the bench._

"_Hey Kevin." I said wiping and tear from my cheek._

"_Hailey…what's wrong?" He asked looking over at me._

"_Nick." I said and started to cry again._

_I'm 12 right now and I just got back from talking to Nick. _

"_What did he do?" Kevin asked wiping a tear from my cheek._

"_He's been saying things about me and he's been hitting me a lot…it doesn't hurt…but he is just being really mean." I said as I started to cry again._

"_Oh Hailey…it's okay." Kevin said as he pulled me into a hug and let me cry into his shirt._

_(End of Flashback)_

I was speechless. I tried to get words out but they just didn't seem to come out. I couldn't believe that he had just said that! I really want to tell him I like him too…but I don't know how to get it out.

"If you don't like me back it's okay." He said looking sad.

"Kevin…I like you too." I said as we pulled into the parking lot. He parked the car and just sat there.

"You…you do?" He asked looking over to me with questioning eyes.

"I Do." I said.


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

**Chapter 3**

"I do." I said before he pulled me into a hug.

"Hailey do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked as he took my hand in his.

"I'd love to." As we hugged again.

"Hailey…what about the um…age difference?" He asked getting a worried look on his face.

"What about it?" I asked looking at him with an angry confused look on my face.

"Well…I mean…you are five years younger…"He said before I kissed him.

"Um..let's go in." he said blushing again like crazy.

He got out and opened the door for me. We walked in and ordered. While he was ordering I found a place for us to sit down when I heard voices from behind me. I looked back and saw a group of girls talking and looking over at me. I recognized them from my school. They were the school's crowned bitches.

"Look who it is girls…Hailey Adams." The blonde one named Marie said as her and her bitches came over to my table.

"What's your problem Marie?" I asked getting up and looking her straight in the eye.

"It's not my problem…it's yours. Seems like you don't have a date on a Friday night." She said as she looked over to her "group" and smirked.

"How would you know that?" I asked before stepping closer to her.

"Well…I mean…I don't see a boy around who would date someone like you." She said as she started to giggle.

I wanted to slap her right then but I couldn't because Kevin was walking over to us.

"Hailey…who are these girls?" He asked staring at them.

"These are the bitches with their queen…Marie." I said as I smirked at her, she just smirked back.

"Oh Hailey…you didn't introduce me to the guy with you." She said while eyeing Kevin and stepping towards him.

"Well…this is my boyfriend…Kevin." I said as he put his arm around me and I smirked.

I just so totally poned her! I thought as Kevin and I walked over to a whole different table.

"What was that about?" Kevin asked me as we both started to eat.

"Snobby girl and her little posy." I said taking a bite into my burger. He just shrugged and started eating.

"Well…what do you think Joe's "plan" is?" He asked putting quotation marks around the word plan.

"Well…I'm really not sure. Being Joe it could be anything. But I don't think that we should worry about it too much." I said.

There was this one time when Joe had a plan to tell Nick that a monster would eat all his sock's if he didn't keep his closet clean.

"_Hey Nick, did you know that if you don't clean your closet that a monster will come and eat all your socks?" Joe asked Nick while I was staying at their house because my parents were away again._

"_Do you expect him to really believe that?" I asked pointing at Nick whose eyes were as wide as saucers._

"_Really Joe? Oh my gosh…Hailey, come help me clean my closet!" Nick said as he pulled me out of Joe's room and into his. I could hear Joe AND Kevin laughing their butts off._

_(End of Flashback)_

I had to help Nick for the rest of the day clean out his dirty boy room. Probably one of the worst days of my life. Kevin started talking, jolting me out of my trance.

"Hailey…Hailes…are you there?" He asked waving my hand in front of my face.

"Oh, oh yeah. Sorry just thinking." I said going back to eating my food.

"What about?" He asked looking over to me.

"Just…memories." I said giggling.

"Which ones?" he asked looking at me with a quizzical face.

"Remember when Joe planned to tell Nick that if he didn't keep his room and closet then a monster would come into his room and eat all of his socks? Then I ended up cleaning Nick's room with him." I said remembering what I found in that messy room of his.

"Oh I remember that! I was laughing so hard." He said taking my hand. "We've all had some funny times." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah…funny memories." I said sarcastically as we walked back to the car.

We got back to the house to find Nick and Joe sitting on the couch watching a movie so we decided to go up to his room.

"So…what do you think is up with Nick? I mean whenever you're here or we talk about you he gets kind of distant and angry." Kevin said while we sat on his bed and he held my hand.

"I really don't know. But all my friends say that he likes me and I always disagree with them…do you think that's why?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. But, whatever…I'm sure it'll pass." He said kissing me.

"You're probably right. But he usually seems depressed." I said holding Kevin hand.

"He is always in his room writing." Kevin said.

I hope it's not because of his diabetes. He was just diagnosed and was really worried about dying. The doctors, and his family…including me, told him he wouldn't die. But he still seems to be worried about it.

Kevin and I just sat there in silence for a while. It seemed like he was thinking what I was thinking about Nick. Everyone is really worried about him.

"Hey Kevin…I'm going to go talk to Nick." I said getting up and walking down the stairs to find only Nick sitting on the couch.

"Hey…where's Joe?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"He went over to Mandy's." Nick said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Nick…I think we need to talk." I said turning to face him.

"What about Hailey?" He said in an annoyed tone.

"What is up with you lately? Whenever I'm around you are always trying to escape me. Or hide any emotion at all." I said.

"Well…maybe I have reasons to be like that." He said turning toward me.

"Then tell me what they are! I'll understand." I said getting a little mad at him.

Suddenly he started to kiss me. At first I went ahead as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. But then I remembered Kevin and started to pull back. But while I was trying to pull away Nick slipped his hand under my shirt and started to undo my bra. I kept pulling away but I don't think Nick noticed and he undid my bra.

"Nick…what…are…you…doing?" I asked between his kisses and me trying to pull away.

He just kept kissing me. Between one of the kisses he seemed to be able to take his shirt off but went right back to trying to kiss me. I kept pushing away when I heard footsteps come down the stairs. I knew exactly who it was, Kevin. I kept pushing but harder.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas! What are you doing?!" Kevin yelled really mad at what his brother was doing to his girlfriend, me.

"Doing what I've wanted to do for the past month..." He said putting his shirt back on.

**Chapter 4**

"You do realize that this is _my_ girlfriend!" Kevin yelled getting closer to Nick.

They were five feet away now. I didn't like at all what Nick had done but I didn't want them to get into a fight.

"Yeah! I realize that she is your girlfriend…but not for long." Nick said stepping closer to Kevin.

"What?!" I yelled staring in disgust at Nick.

"Yeah, I know you like me better than Kevin. And I'm pretty sure it's illegal for you two to go out." He said as Kevin took a couple steps toward Nick and punched him right in the face.

They started to fight. I didn't know what to do, I just froze up. Finally finding my voice I yelled at them.

"Kevin…get off of him!" I yelled as I started to cry.

They didn't listen to me so I reached for my water bottle, opened it and pored it all over them. They stopped fighting and got up. I ran over and hugged Kevin as hard as I could so he wouldn't go back to fighting with Nick.

"Kevin…Kevin…settle down." I kept whispering into his ear as we staggered a little.

Nick had left the house when I let go of Kevin. Kevin just kept staring at the door Nick had left out of.

"Hey…should I go back home? I mean I could stay with…"I started to say until Kevin enveloped me into a hug.

"Hailey…I'm really sorry. Please don't leave." He said into my hair.

"I promise I won't." I said giving him a passionate kiss.

.:A month later:.

"Hey guys…are you excited?" I asked jumping around the room.

"Yeah…but I think you should settle down. We are leaving in about thirty minutes." Kevin said as he laughed at my excitement.

"Fine…but I mean, we're getting a record deal!" I said as I sat down on the couch next to Joe and Kevin.

"Hey…we haven't even got there yet. We don't even know if they'll like us." Joe said laughing too.

"Well…how could they not like us? I mean, we're a hot band that has a cute girl and three hot guys! What more do they want?" I asked getting really excited as we all piled into the car.

"Well…they also want talent." Kevin said slowly.

"What is that supposed to mean?! We have tons of talent!" I said looking over at Kevin as him and Joe laughed at me.

We had to get onto an airplane to fly all the way over to Los Angeles.

We got to the airport in about fifteen minutes and it was about a five hour trip from New Jersey to California.

We boarded the plane and waited five long hours 'till we got to California. I was probably the most excited because I've never been to Cali but the boys have. So I was really excited.

.:Five and a half hours later:.

"Finally we're here!" I said as Kevin went to go rent a car.

"I know!" I said before my phone started to viberate.

**Me**/_Other Person_

**Hello?**

_H…Hail…Hailey?_

**Aunt Julie? What's wrong?**

_You…your…your p…parents…died._

**Wait...what?!**

_I'm so sorry Hailes…I'm really sorry._

**I-I...**

_I'm sorry Hailes…I've got to go. I'll call you back with more details. Bye sweetie._

After that she hung up. I can't believe that my parents are…dead. All I could do is cry.

"Hailey…Hailey what's wrong?" Kevin asked rushing over to where I was standing.

"M…my…parents…they died." I said as he wrapped me into his arms and let me cry.

"Oh…Hailey I'm so sorry." He said as he rubbed my back then kissed my wet cheek.

"What happened?" Joe asked walking over to where Kevin and I were with Nick.

"Her parents died." Kevin said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Hailes…Hailes….do you think you can handle doing this today?" Kevin asked sweetly.

"Yeah…I can do it." I said whipping the tears from my eyes.

"Okay…we're being interviewed in about…thirty minutes. You have to be ready…okay?" Kevin said whipping away the extra tears.

I nodded my head yes as we all got into the car. On the way there we all practiced our songs and got ready.

We got there in twenty-five minutes. When we walked in we went to the room we were directed to. We walked in and saw four men dressed in suits. I felt so dumb infront of them with my skinny jeans, crazy t-shirt, punk jewelry, and Vans. I hope they will like our music more than our appearance.

"Hello…I'm Kevin, this is Joseph, this is Nicholas, and this is Hailey."Kevin said as he introduced each of us.

"Well, what do you have to show us?" One of the men in the suits asked with his clipboard.

"Um…we'll perform three of our songs for you. Here's "What I Go To School For"." I said as Kevin and Nick picked up their guitars they brought in.

(Key: Hailey-_italics_, Joe-**bold**, Nick-underlined ,Kevin-_**Bold and italics**_, all-_**everything**_)

_His voice is echoed in my mindI count the days till he is mine_

_Can't tell my friends 'cause they will laugh_

_I love a guy from senior class_

I day dream through my freshman math

**While she fills our her college apps**

I'll show her a world where we belong

**But she'll have to drive us to the prom**

_Chorus:__**That's what I go to school for**_

_**Even though it is a real bore**_

_**You can call me crazy**_

_**She is so amazing**__(no Hailey)_

_**That's what I go to school for**_

_**Even though it is a real bore**_

_**Girlfriends I've had plenty**__(no Hailey)_

_**But she's the one that I need**__ (no Hailey)_

_**That's what I go to school for**_

_**That's what I go to school for**_

_**Her boyfriend's just turning nineteen**_

_**But that doesn't bother me**_

_**He's back at college out of town**_

_**I find a reason to go roundI climb a tree outside his home**__(Kevin and Hailey all the way down)_

_**To make sure he is alone**_

_**he looks up and sees me there**_

_**Still I can't help but stop and stare**_

_Chorus:__**That's what I go to school for**_

_**Even though it is a real bore**_

_**You can call me crazy**_

_**She is so amazing**__(no Hailey)_

_**That's what I go to school for**_

_**Even though it is a real bore**_

_**Girlfriends I've had plenty**__(no Hailey)_

_**But she's the one that I need**__ (no Hailey)_

_**That's what I go to school for**_

_**That's what I go to school for**_

_BridgeEveryone that you see all day knows you're looking at me in a different way_

_I guess that's why my marks are getting so high_

_I can see those tell tale signs telling me that I was on your mind_

_I could see that you want it more when you told me that I'm what you go to school for_

_I'm what you go to school for_

_**She's made her choice and I'm the oneAt least 'til graduation comes**_

_**We drive past school to wave goodbye**_

_**My friends they can't believe their eyes**_

_Chorus:__**That's what I go to school for**_

_**Even though it is a real bore**_

_**You can call me crazy**_

_**She is so amazing**__(no Hailey)_

_**That's what I go to school for**_

_**Even though it is a real bore**_

_**Girlfriends I've had plenty**__(no Hailey)_

_**But she's the one that I need**__ (no Hailey)_

_**That's what I go to school for**_

_**That's what I go to school for**_

_After the song ended we played "Please Be Mine" and "Underdog". They seemed to like it and said that they would get back to us in the next couple of days._

_We left the record company…which was the Hollywood records, to go to our hotel room._

"_Hailey...are you okay?" Nick asked me._

_We had already made up after that whole thing and came to an agreement that Kevin does not know of. We agreed that if it doesn't work with Kevin I'd try Nick out. I know…weird idea huh?_

"_Yeah…I think I'll be fine." I said as I sat down on the perfectly made bed of the Hyatt._

_**((Kevin's POV))**_

_I'm so worried about Hailey…she seems so down after that phone call._

"_Hailes…do you wanna go out tonight? Just us." I asked sitting down next to her and putting my arm around her._

"_Sure Kevin." She said as she kissed me on the cheek._


	3. Chapter 5 and 6

**Chapter 5**

Kevin took me out for dinner. It was awkward because all I could think about were my parents. Why did they have to die? I know Kevin's trying to bottle it up too. My parents were total second parents to them. I really just don't know what to do…I really wanna cry. The thing is I don't want them to see me cry. I have to be strong too.

We got back to the hotel when I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I sat onto the counter and started to cry. All I could think was why, why did this happen? And why now? I wanted them to see me and the boys succeed in what we're trying to do.

I heard someone knock on the door.

"H-Hailey are you o-okay?" Kevin asked in a shaky voice.

Oh my god…he's crying too. I opened the door and he quickly grabbed me into a hug.

"Hailey…this is effecting us too. We just want you to know that we're here for you." He said trying so hard not to show me he had been crying.

"I know…K-Kevin." I said as I kept crying into his shirt.

"It's okay. It'll be okay Hailey." He said softly into my ear.

**.:three years later:.**

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" I said to the boys as we stepped onto the hugest tour bus I had ever seen.

Three years ago…I had gotten a record deal with my two closest friends and my boyfriend, but also my parents died that same exact year. I'm still not over it but the Jonas' are very supportive. Our band is called 3 Against 1! I know…kind of a stupid name. Well, that's what you get when you let Joe pick your name.

"I know! It's amazing…just like you." Kevin said as he put his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"Wow…so cute." I said smirking at him. He just shrugged at my comment.

"I call back of the bus!" I heard Joe say as he ran to the back of the bus.

"Hey! I was going to get that one!" Nick said as he ran after Joe.

"Well…I guess I should take this one." I said before anyone could get the lower bunk.

_I don't know how to live without your love_

_I was born to make you happy_

My phone started to go off when I heard Kevin laugh at my Britney Spears ringtone.

"Hey…at least mines not "Sexy Back"!" I spat back flashing a smile.

**Me**/_Maya (best friend)_

**Maya?!**

_Hailey?!_

_**Ahh!**_

**Oh my god! What are you doing?**

_I'm actually right outside the bus. Look outside!_

I looked outside and saw my, and our, bestest friend Maya!

"Ohmygod!! Ah! Whatareyoudoinghere?" I asked really quickly as she got onto the bus.

"Slow down hunny! I'm here because…your guy invited me! I'm going to spend the tour with you guys!" She said as she hugged me.

"Wait…I think our phones are still on!" I said as we checked our phones and laughed.

"You guys are so weird." Kevin said as he walked to the back of the bus.

"So…what's up with you and Kevin?" She asked as we sat down on the couch.

"Well…"I said before I was cut off by Nick and Joe.

"Oh my gosh…Maya?" Joe asked as he ran over to her.

"Maya!" Nick yelled as he joined Joe and ran over to Maya.

"Hey boys…I'm kinda disappointed. You guys weren't as excited as Hailes here." She said with a puppy dog face.

"Oh…you know we love you Maya!" Joe said as he sat on her lap.

"Ugh…Joe…get off!" Maya strained to say under Joe's weight.

"Ugh, fine!" He said as he got off her lap.

"Well…I kinda need to talk with Hailey here. Excuse me boys." She said as she pulled me to the back of the bus.

"So…what's up?" She asked crossing her legs like a five year old.

"Well…me and Kevin have been together for the longest time now. And that's about it. Nothing huge or anything." I said just kind of saying all that needed to be said. But with Maya…there's always more that can be said.

"And…" She said trying to get me to say more.

"Well…Nick and I got into something, well, it was more Nick. But that was settled. And some people saying I'm too young to date Kevin. But now that I'm turning eighteen…I'm hoping that won't happen anymore." I said trying to sum it all up.

"Oh…I can't believe that your turning eighteen in two more days! What are we going to do?" She asked as we walked back to were the boys were. But they were nowhere to be found.

"Um…okay!" We both said at the same time as we sat down and turned on the t.v.

"Oh…my…god! A new The Hills!" Maya said as she clicked on it.

We both love, love, love The Hills! I like Audrina and she likes Lauren…we both don't really like Heidi. We both like Whitney though.

A couple minutes had passed and the boys finally walked onto the tour bus…but with food.

"Panda Express…our fave!" Maya and I said at the same time.

**((Maya's POV))**

"Here's yours Maya, and me and Hailey are going to share." Kevin said as him and Hailey walked over to their bunk.

Oh how much I wished that I could have what they have. But…I have my eyes set on Joe.

"Yo Maya!" Joe said as he handed me my food with his food as he and Nick sat down both beside me.

"Hey Joe." I said admiring his muscular arms.

Wow…they've all changed since last year! Especially Joe…he is so damn hot now.

"So Maya. Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked looking at me cautiously.

"Um…no why?" I asked hoping he would ask me out.

"Oh…uh…no reason."He said.

Ugh…

**((Joe's POV))**

Ugh…come on Joe, just ask her out!

"Well actually, Maya…can you come over to my bunk with me? Please." I asked.

We both got up and went over to my bunk. We both sat down and kind of stared at each other.

"Um…Maya…do you wanna…um…go out with me?" I asked nervously.

Oh please say yes, please say yes!

"Um…okay. I'd love to Joe." She said.

I hugged her then we got up and went back over to our food.

I'm so happy we're going out now.

**Chapter 6**

"So…Hailey what do you want for your birthday?" Kevin asked me as I ate the last of our food.

"I don't need anything. I'm just glad I have my boys and my best friend here." I said as I got up to go throw the trash away.

"Hey Hailes…do you wanna go get some clothes for the show tomorrow?" Nick asked.

Um…this a little weird of Nick to ask me this. But we did make up after that. But I'm sure that Kevin is still kind of paranoid by it.

"Um okay! I'll go…but why?" I asked with my hand on my hip.

"Come on…it's almost your birthday, Hailes. I just want to be nice and take you out to get something to wear." He said looking over at Joe and Kevin who were doing a really bad job of not paying attention.

"Fine…but after I come back, I want to know what you guys were up to." I said as Nick pulled me out to his car.

**((Kevin's POV))**

Hailey finally left so Joe, Maya, and I could go shopping…at a different place than Hailey, to get her, her presents.

"Okay…so what were we going to get her?" Joe asked as he and Maya got into the back of the car together.

"Um…I don't know. But I know we'll find something." I said as I started to drive to the mall.

I wonder what's up with Maya and Joe…they're holding hands. I'll ask him later.

**((Hailey's POV))**

"Nick…tell me the truth. Why are we going shopping?" I said as I got out of his car.

"Ugh…I can't tell you!" He said getting mad.

"Okay…okay fine. Let's just go in. I need clothes anyway." I said as we walked through the doors of the mall.

We went through the whole mall, almost, without being recognized.

"Oh my god…it's Nick Jonas and Hailey Adams." I heard some girls whispering to each other.

I tried to ignore them but word got around and we were starting to run from the screaming fans.

"Hailes…come on!" Nick said as we entered a janitor's closet to hide from the screaming fans.

**((Nick's POV))**

Even though we went into the janitor's closet I could still hear the screaming of our adoring fans. Aren't they great? Ha…sometimes being famous comes with a price…running from hundreds of fans. I mean, I love our fans…but sometimes I just wish we could be normal. I think Hailey would agree too.

"Hailes…Hailey are you okay?" I asked her. I couldn't see her because the light was turned out so I didn't know if she was there.

"Yeah…I'm fine. It's just…god, where is that light?" She asked as I could feel her bump into me while searching for the light.

"Um…I think I found it." I said as I switched the switch and a dim light came on.

"Ha, thanks." Hailey said blushing. At least I think she was blushing. I couldn't tell because the light wasn't very good.

**((Hailey's POV))**

I totally owe Nick. He like, saved my life from our screaming fans.

"Nick, I owe you…a lot." I said as I kissed him on the lips.

I felt like pulling away…but I couldn't. His tongue started to trace my bottom lip. He wanted in. I hesitated but was way too caught up in the moment to do otherwise, so I let him in. I started to feel his hand go towards my pants.

"Nick…Nick…I shouldn't…be…doing…this." I said between kisses.

"He doesn't have to know." Nick said as he pulled back but went right back in.

He was right. Kevin didn't have to know. But, I still couldn't betray him like that. While I was thinking Nick took my pants off and started going for my shirt.

"Whoa…"I said trying to get Nick from doing this.

The thing was…that, I kind of like this. I want to go further…but, I almost went all the way with him once. And the look on Kevin's face was so…worried, sad, mad. I don't want to see that again. But, what if he never finds out? Then I wouldn't have to see that. I mean…I want this…but what if he won't give it to me.

Nick took both my shirt and his off. He started to kiss my neck and I moaned softly. He seemed to like this, so he took of my bra but kept on kissing my neck. I had to stop this before he actually went all the way.

"Nick…uhh…we uhh…shouldn't be uh…doing this." I said trying hard not to show that I liked what he was doing.

**((Kevin's POV))**

We had gotten done shopping for Hailey and decided to call Nick.

After a couple of rings he still hadn't picked up. Where is he? After it had rung all the way I left a message on his phone.

"Nick…we're done shopping. So, call me back when you get the message." I said then closed the phone.

"So…where's Nick?" Joe asked.

"I don't know…but I'm gonna find out." I said thinking of what they could be doing.

**((Nick's POV))**

I pulled back from her and looked into her eyes. I could tell she liked it…but, she didn't want it. Not now, not with me.

"I'm…I'm sorry Hailes. I took advantage of you and, I'm just really sorry." I said putting my shirt back on while she did the same.

"It's okay. I should be sorry too…I was the one who kissed you, I led you on." She said looking down.

"It's fine…I should know that you don't like me like that. Come on…let's go ." I said as I waited as she put her clothes back on.

She got everything back on, made sure her hair was okay, then checked to see if the coast was clear.

"Okay…no one is around. Come on." She whispered.

We ran out of the mall and got into my car. On the way there it was awkward. I feel really bad about doing that to her.

My phone started to ring so I answered it.

_Me_/**Kevin**

**Dude…where are you?**

Uh oh…he sounds mad.

_Me and Hailey are coming back. Oh…and I have a missed call from you. Sorry, my phone was on viberate_

**Oh…so did you guys get recognized?**

_Yeah! We had to hide in the janitor's closet until it was okay to come out._

**Oh…okay. Well, see you when you get back.**

_Bye_

**Bye.**

After that I hung up the phone and got back over to the bus which was parked at the venue which we were going to be playing at the next day.

"Again…I'm really sorry. It just got out of hand." I said hugging Hailey.

"It's fine. And what we did between us, is a secret. Okay?" She asked me as we stepped onto the bus.

"Our secret." I said softly.

"Hey Hailey. Did you find anything?" Kevin asked as he went up to Hailey and kissed her.

"Yup…we found a lot." She said looking over at me.

'I won't tell.' I said to her with the look on my face and she smiled.

.:A couple hours later:.

**((Joe's POV))**

Kevin came into the sitting area where I was sitting and watching TV.

"Hey Joe…everyone's asleep. What are you doing out here?" He asked me as he sat down.

"I couldn't sleep." I lied.

I was paranoid about me dating Maya. I mean, what if we lose fans because I'm dating her? I don't want her to become hated because I'm with her.


	4. Chapter 7 and 8

**Chapter 7**

The next day I woke up feeling really awkward for no reason. I felt weird, like something wasn't right. I got up and sat on the couch when Nick sat down next to me.

"What are you doing up at 6 o clock?" Nick asked as he scooted over next to me.

"I don't know. What are you doing up?" I asked.

"I heard you get up, so I got up to check on you." He said kissing me.

"Nick, this is so wrong. I'm with Kevin." I said as I pulled away.

"He doesn't have to know. And anyway, do you really like him?" Nick asked kissing me again.

"I'm not sure I do anymore." I said as I pulled him into a long, deep kiss.

"Break up with him." Nick said as we pulled back.

"I don't know…Kevin and I really had a thing." I said as I laid my head on the couch.

"You _had _a thing." He said smirking.

"No…we _have_ a thing." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Whatever you say." He said as he laid back his head onto the couch.

We sat there in complete silence, probably waiting for something to happen. We both looked at each other, then looked away. Something was completely wrong here. We've never been in complete silence with each other before. We've always had something to talk about.

"Nick…what's wrong?" I asked almost not wanting to ask the question.

"The girl I love is dating my brother, and is giving me mixed signals on how she feels." He said staring off into space.

"Nick…if you want to know how I feel then here it is. I love your brother. I'm sorry, I truly am." I said.

"Whatever." He said as he got up and Kevin came into the room.

"What is up with him?" Kevin asked pointing back to Nick.

"I'm not sure. He's been acting weird lately." I said before Kevin kissed me.

He didn't pull away like he usually did, but he kept kissing me. Soon enough his tongue entered my mouth and he messaged my tongue with his. He pressed me down onto the couch but never ­

broke the kiss. He started unzipping my pants while I unzipped his. We finally had both our pants and underwear off, and started at our shirts.

"You don't have a bra on?" Kevin asked as he broke this kiss.

"No…I decided not to sleep with one." I said as I pulled him back down and kissed him again.

He kept kissing me while messaging my chest. He went to sucking at my neck while I moaned out loud. He seemed to like this and sucked a little harder, and I moaned louder, but not too loud, loving what he was doing to me. He went down lower, just a tad lower, and started sucking there too. I tried so hard to not moan too loud that someone would wake up. He started going lower and I stopped him.

"Whoa…above the belt big boy." I said giggling.

"Please…" He said begging.

"F-fine." I said letting him do what he really wanted to do.

He went down doing what he wanted to do and what pleasured me. I could tell that he wanted to do more but I would not let him. He slowly pulled away.

"Do you think anyone's awake?" I asked as I pulled my shirt back on.

"No…they'd probably be out here by now." Kevin said as we got our clothing back on.

About a half hour later Joe and Maya came over to where we were sitting. No sign of Nick though.

"Where's Nick?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know…he might be in his bed still." Maya said as she sat down next to me.

"Oh…" I said not thinking anything of it.

"Anyways…happy birthday!" Maya yelled as she gave me a hug.

"Thanks…" I said smiling.

"But girl…you have to take a shower. What were you and Kevin doing?" She whispered into my ear.

"Nothing!" I yelled as I smacked her arm.

"Come one." She said as she took my arm and led me over to her bunk.

­

"I know, for a fact, that you and Kevin did _something_. I could hear noises coming from out there, but I was so not going to check on them." She said.

"Okay, okay fine! We did it…but so, who cares?" I asked.

"I think Nick does." She said as we both got up again.

"Oh, wait." She said pulling me down again. "I think both you, and Kevin, should probably take a shower. I won't tell if you shower together." She said smiling.

"Thanks Maya." I said smiling and I got up.

"Come on…" I said pulling Kevin to the back of the bus.

"What are we doing?" He asked as I pulled him into the bathroom and took my shirt off.

"We're taking a shower." I said bluntly as he shrugged, and started taking his clothes off too.

I turned the water on and took the rest of my clothes off. I got into the shower and Kevin followed suit. Once we were both finally clean, we got out of the shower, and put our clothes on. I walked out first because Kevin had to straighten his hair.

"Oh…how did it go?" Maya asked in a sing song tone, and I noticed that nick had gotten up, but he left once I entered the room.

"Good…" I said as I turned and watched Nick leave.

"Oh…someone looks heartbroken." Maya said pointing to Nick.

"I know…I feel really bad, but he has to know that I don't love him like that. He's more like a brother to me." I said turning back to Maya.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out for your 18th birthday." She said smiling, well, at least trying her best.

"Sure…like where?" I asked.

"We could go to a theme park…I know you don't like roller coasters, but you'll have fun anyway." She said smiling.

"Fine…maybe we can find someone else for Nick." I said as we sat on the couch with Joe.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked as he put his arm around Maya.

"We going to try and find Nick a girlfriend." We both said in unison.

"Cool…" He said as he got up and got Maya and me two Red Bulls.

­

"Thanks Joe." I said as he handed me mine.

"No problem…it is your birthday, so I made a pact to be nice to you." He said as we all laughed.

We waited for Nick to get ready, after we persuaded him to come, and left for the theme park. I hate roller coasters…and I'm going to make sure that nobody, makes me go on one. Okay, maybe once with Kevin I'll go.

**Chapter 8**

By the time we got to the theme park it was 11 o clock in the morning, so it was already open. We parked the car, and jumped out. I kinda felt bad for Nick because he was the only one without a girlfriend. I looked over at him and when he noticed me looking, he quickly turned away.

"What was that about?" Kevin asked…clearly oblivious to the situation.

"Kev, come here." I said pulling him to the side while everyone else went ahead.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"Remember when Nick took me to the mall?" I asked slowly, as he nodded. "Well, we were running away from crazed fans, so we hid in the janitor's closet. After a while…Nick started making out with me. I tried my best to stop him but he just kept going. Kept going 'till the point where I thought he was going to go all the way." I stopped when I saw the shock on Kevin's face, then he looked over to Nick angrily.

"What do you mean _almost _all the way?" He asked angrily.

"He almost tried to fuck me. But I stopped him successfully in time. You have to notice that I didn't want him to do it with me." I said grabbing his shoulders.

"I can tell…but now, I cannot trust Nick as a brother. He almost raped you Hailes." He said whispering, all I did was nod and lower my head.

"I understand." I said.

"I'm so sorry Hailey." He said as he hugged me tightly. Like, I might run away or something, and I would never do that to him.

"Come on…we've got to catch up with the others." I said trying to pull away.

"Okay…"Kevin said not wanting to let go of me. Like Nick would do it again.

We ran over to the others and started walking off, over to the hugest roller coaster I've ever seen. "Oh no…you cannot make me go on that!" I said pointing up to a huge roller coaster that lay ahead of me. But Kevin put his arm around my shoulders and said, "I'll be there with you though. Come on…let's go," Then he pulled me in line and held me from behind.

"Kevin, you know I just _love_ roller coasters, but this one's really big." I said with a worried look on my face.

"It's okay. You'll be fine." He said as the line started to move.

­

"Fine." I said as he kissed my forehead.

We waited in line for a good forty minutes when finally it came the time to actually get on the ride. I was scared so badly, but with Kevin there I knew I'd be fine.

"Here we go babe." Kevin said smiling as he held my hand and I squeezed it tightly.

"That scared?" He asked kissing my cheek.

"Y-yes." I stuttered when the roller coaster started to go up, up, up.

Finally we reached the top and I could see everything. I held Kevin's hand tighter, and when I felt us go down, I grabbed onto him for dear life. I felt kind of bad for Kevin because I was screaming in his ear, but he was screaming too. I didn't open my eyes the rest of the ride, and also didn't let go of Kevin the rest of the ride. Once we got off I was still holding onto Kevin.

"Hailey…you can let go now." Kevin said smiling.

"No…too scared." I said in a shaky voice.

"It's okay." He said as he rubbed my back.

"Wow Hailey…you look really scared." Maya said with a smirk on her face. Lucky, they didn't get pulled onto that ride with some maniac.

"Yeah." I said as I let go of Kevin.

"Whatever. Let's just go on a couple more rides, then we can go eat or something." Joe said

We walked around for a while when Nick bumped into a girl and they both fell. Very smooth Nick.

"Oh my god…I'm so sorry." The girl said as she picked Nick's sunglasses off the ground and handed them to him.

"It's okay." Nick said as they were both still on the ground, looking each other in the eyes.

They both stood up and dusted themselves off. "I'm Claire." She said smiling, just as Nick smiled.

"Well, I'm Nick." He said.

"I know." She said as she laughed slightly, as so did Nick.

"Do you wanna go get something to eat?" He asked nervously waiting for her answer.

"Sure." She said as they both walking away leaving the rest of us staring at them.

­

"What just happened?" I asked happily.

"I think Nick just walked off with some girl named Claire." Joe said.

"Yes, yes, yes." I whispered and everyone stared at me.

"Well, I mean, uh, Nick's a good guy and uh…I just don't want him uh, all over me anymore." I said smiling and shrugging. Then we all walked off in the different direction Nick and Claire went in to give them space. I cannot believe that he finally found someone! No more craziness!

**--**

**A/N: TheNikster is taking this over, ENJOY!**


	5. Ch 9 Appology's and godzilla bear

**A/n: YOYOYO! yigAtty yoyo...anyway enough about yoyos we are here for a story man! OPkaymy first chapter FOR this story written by myself. So here goes.**

* * *

Chapter 9

**((Hailey's POV))**

We spend the majoraty of the day at the theme park and I couldnt help but linger my thoughts every so often on Nick and Claire. I really hope their getting along because that means so much less stress on my shoulders. I watched Kevin and Joe and Maya go on another roller coaster that I had no interest in going on. I sat next to the exit, waiting for the ride to end. While I waited I watched the other people roaming around.

"What's a girl like you sitting around here for?" I turned my head to look at who was speaking and came to look apon a boy about maybe 16 looking down at me with a crooked smile. His hair was black, spiked, and he had torn jeans and a misfits tshirt on. I raised my brow slightly and shrugged.

"Just waiting."

"For?"

"My boyfriend, best friend, and her boyfriend to get off this ride." I sighed, pointing behind me.

"That seems fun..." he laughed, sarcasm, what a consept. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"So, do you like games?"

"Depends."

"Well like the ones here, the toss a ball in a cup, get a stuffed animal things." He smiled.

"Yeah...I guess."

"Would you care to go play some?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"Did I ask you out?" He said dryly.

I guess not. I guess it couldn;t hurt. "Sure why not." I stood up, and we went to a few of those game things. I lost the first three, and the fourth I won a large stuffed bear which I was going to give to Kevin. I smiled at the thought. His facial expression as he saw the bear, it really was big.

"So, my names Hailey."

"I know, Hailey Adams, youplay with the Jonas Brothers."

"You knew? You said nothing."

"So...was I supposed to?"

"I guess not." I furrowed my brow as we walked back towards the ride.

"My names Caleb." He nodded.

"Caleb? That's an odd name."

"And?"

I shrugged.

"Hailey!" I turned to see Kevin, Maya, and Joe coming up to us. Kevin frowned when he saw me standing next to Caleb.

"Hey."

"We were looking everywhere for you..." his eyes fell on Caleb again. "Where did you go?"

"I played games, Caleb took me to go play."

"Caleb?" Oh god, he was angry. "Are you cheating on me?"

"WHAT!"

"Forget it, we're leaving, Nick's meeting us up front."

"Kevin..." It was to late he already started to walk away. I felt tears surging to my eyes and I broke down crying in Maya's arms.

"I ..w-wasn't..."

"I know, Hales its okay he's just being a guy."

"Yeah..." I sighed as I wiped my eyes. "it was nice meeting you." I said as we walked away back to the car.

**--PAGEBREAK, bitch at it, not me--**

We stopped at a hotel, and as soon as we got our room and ran into Maya and mine and collapsed on a bed, still clutching the stuffed bear to my chest. My eyes had ran dry, I had silently cried all the way back to the bus and even more as we headed for a hotel. I couldn't believe how much I felt like dying right now. My heart was torn to shreds and my consience was twice as bad, it kept screaming... _guilty, guilty, guilty! _How can I prove to Kevin I wasn't cheating on him? How could he THINK I would cheat on him? Okay...I have before...but ...I never intended it to happen like it did. I knew Nick was better, cause on the drive back he was smiling and more chipper than before. However he seemed to be the only one. Maya and Joe were alright, but I could tell they were trying to not bring up any awkwardness on the bus and the occasional weak smile from Maya didn't make me feel any better than before. I couldn't help the agony of losing Kevin over somethign so stupid as meeting a new friend and playing some stupid Carnival type games at a theme park while THEY, may I remind you, all went on a roller coaster leaving ME behind. Maybe if I wasn;t such a scaredy cat...No, no Kevin likes me for me...he does... really...

"Hailey..." I didn;t say anything, not picking up on who it was before I felt the bed shift at my feet and I slowly turned to situate myself better.

"Hey...Joe." I sighed as I snuggled the ginormous bear closer to my body. "Sorry for the dramatics..."

"Hailes, stop...Kevin overreacted...he really cares about you and after Nick...I think he is just scared someone is going to come along, better than him and snag you away from his life for good...we all are worried about you...especially after..." He trailed off and I knew he was hinting about my parents but wanting to save me the trouble of hearing it by shutting up.

"Oh..." I sighed again, wipping my eyes and sitting up more. "Joe...I'm not going anywhere...I love Kevin...I know when I said it before thoug hthat I was trying to say it to make myself believe the words so I wouldn;t feel guilty about everything that has happened..." I paused, hoping I wasnt saying to much but Joe nodded in understanding, obviously having been informed earlier. "I really...love him...and I know my parents loved you all, and loved us more than anything...and they would have to agree that KEvin is such...such a perfect person in his own imperfect way. He's so kind, loving, alive..but he has feelings that get hurt and I know he can;t keep hiding the fact some things are bothering him. I feel so horrible..."

"For what?"

"Not saying no to Caleb about going to win a stuffed animal for Kevin at the game booths..." I sighed. "Maybe then I wouldn't be on this bed, crying into godzilla bear."

"Godzilla bear?" Joe laughed and I rolled my eyes. "Sorry..." He chuckled. "You know, telling Kevin the truth of why you weren;t waiting for us, would be a good start to not ending this relationship."

"I want to, it's just he seemed so hurt..it's killing me to know its my fault."

"Just explain it to him okay?" I watched Joe leave and I let out a deep breath. It didn;t take me to long to get out the the room, down the hallway, and to the front door of Kevin and Joe's room. I knocked three times and waited. When it opened, I watched Kevin's sad, hurt eyes lay apon my bloot shoot ones and I spoke before he could do anything.

"I didn;t cheat on you, I was waiting...Caleb asked if I would like to play the booth carnival game things and I told him I had a boyfriend...twice...and he said he wasn;t interested in that so I took the offer. I played hard...until I could win something for you...Those games are not easy and I swear they are almost all rigged but...I won this for you...it took a lot of misses, and broken glasses but I got it for you...i'm sorry for leaving the bench and making you worry... here this is for you..." I choked back the sobs bursting to come out and softly shoved the bear into his arms before I turned regretfully and walked quickly back to Maya and my room before shutting the door and going to the bathroom where I found a jacizzi bathtub and man, that was something I wasn;t used to all that much. I turned the knobs and waited for the tub to fill while I went to grab my bodywash "plus" bubblebath and poured it in, undressed, and slipped into it.

_"...someday everything's going to fall, right into place..." _I began to sing randomly, softly to myself...not hearing anyone come into the hotel room.

* * *

**A/N:okay ppl REVIEWS what did you think?**


	6. Ch 10 Nothing like a warm bath

**Chapter 10**

**--**

_"...This time I'm not giving up...oh...let's make this last forever..."_ I sighed into my random use of words. All I could think about was Kevin...his soft but outstanding personality. The way he smiles when I look at him from the corner of my eye. His laugh...I felt hot tear begin to brim my eyes as I thought of him...and the guilt I felt from all that's happened.

"God, Kevin i'm so sorry..." I whispered to myself, wishing I could feel Kevins warm arms around me, to feel his touch, so soft and caring, wanting...loving.

"Hailes!"

"Huh?" I groaned, hearing Maya's voice fill the room as she opened the door.

"We're going out tonight..you wanna come with us and have some out on the night fun?" She sounded hopful but I just wasn't up for it. I declined.

"I'm going to stay in go have fun."

"Alright...you sure?"

"Yes...I just need to be alone..." She never asked me again, thankfully. As she left I heard a pause before the door closed. Alone at last...or so I thought.

The door opened slightly and I glanced at it briefly before shutting my eyes, feeling them burn as I silently let the tears fall. I blindly reached over the large tub, feeling for the jet button, which I found. The pressure against my back was relaxing, and the small breeze of warm air almost felt like warm breath on my neck. Wait a minute...

I turned my head slowly but wasn't able to react as I found Kevin's eyes staring back into my own.

"Kevin...what are you...what..."

"I'm sorry for overreacting...it;s just i've never loved someone so much before...I can't ...bare the thought of losing you...I just want to be good enough for you to love."

"Oh...Paul Kevin Jonas the second..." I place my hands on either side of his cheeks and kissed his forhead, my hair dripping bubbly water everywhere. "I love you. You, not Caleb, not Nick...not anyone...not like that. MNY heart belongs to you...and It always will."

I felt him smils, I couldnt see it because he kissed me fast, and hard, and passionatly, leaving me breathless when we pulled apart. Before I knew it his clothes were gone except his boxer briefs, and he slid into the tub. His arms came around me, pulling me close to him and I felt safe...safe in his arms. His hand softly carressed my arm, and I finally realized how naked I was against him. How...right...it felt in his arms again. We had not had sex yet...we had not made love...we'd done some intimate things, or rather he has to me... but that didn't mean I didn;t want to someday...be that intimate with him. I would lose myself to the one person I cared most about, and that was Kevin.


End file.
